A new family
by dtechno
Summary: Fire lady, Ursa left the Fire nation and is on the run. I'm not good with summary


**I don't own avatar the last Airbender. **

Ursa a proud young woman and currently holding her baby boy, Zuko. She was on a slow moving cargo ship. She still can't believe what she had done. She remembering back to why.

Ursa Flash back

She was barely nineteen when she married Ozai was that of a common arrange marriage within the fire nation. Her parents were so happy when they receive the offer to have their daughter marry within the royal family.

All her friends were jealous that she was marring such a powerful man in both bending and influence. She laugh a little thinking 'only they knew him like i do'.

At First her marriage was good one. It wasn't until Zuko first birthday. She was inside a grand hallway with little Zuko in her arms. She was playing with Zuko "let surprise your father". She was heading toward the meeting room to celebrate their son first birthday. Outside the meeting room where She saw Ozai talking with his Father the current FIre Lord, Azulon playing a game of Pai Sho.

"You have a fine son" Azulon said complemented making a move

"Yes he is father" Ozai said with pride in his voice that on a father can display. He moved another piece on the board.

Ursa was outside listening outside. she couldn't help feel pride that her husband said about Zuko.

"Hopefully he'll make a fine ruler someday" Azulon said piking up another piece setting up one of his famous plays.

"Can't wait tell he is about to perform the rights of first blood." Ozai said moving another piece.

Ursa was now curious on what this ritual was

"Ah yes when he make his first kill and cuts out the enemy heart." Azulon

- Ozai Flashback

Child standing next to a younger Azulon. in front of them a man dress in earth clothes with his legs broken and his hand were burned black like coals.

Azulon handed the little boy a knife

"Do it boy" he said in a gruff voice

The boy grab the knife and went to the man on the ground. The man was pleading for them to kill him. The boy use the knife to cut out his heart ignoring the man pleads for life. The boy made the hole and took out the beating heart. Azulon was proud, he walk up to him and told him " You are a man now."

End of Flashback

Ozai finished telling the story. They had a small laugh.

"I hope Zuko is ready to perform this task" Azulon

Ozai gesture for a fire ball above his hand. "If he not, I have to burn his body with scars. If that what it takes so be it." he sad with a slight glee in his voice

Ozai made a move on the board and said "Checkmate" to his father. Azulon look down and he knew he did. "Your more ruthless in more ways than one. Those are good traits for rulers of the fire nation." azulon

Ursa not only shock from hearing story. She found out that her husband was a monster and plans to turn their child into. With Zuko in her arms and packing a few supply in the kitchen and caring what little money she could find. She went to the shipping docks and was able to get passage on a small cargo ship.

end of Ursa Flashback

Now she was on a small cargo ship heading toward a fire nation occupied earth village. Their she hope that she could get away from her husband and start her life anew and hopefully giving her son a future.

She was waiting in her room. than all of a sudden the ship started to shake. This woke up zoo and started to cry. Ursa dash outside to see what the commotion. She witness a battle between fire nation crew and couple water tribes ships.

It look grim for the fire nation crew. for they were out numbered and unprepared for a situation.

Ursa ran back into her room fearing the safety of the child.

She holding Zuko desperately tiring to keep him quiet.

After ten minutes. the noise went silence.

then she heard a voice "Check the room for anything of value before we sink the ship."

She told him "i'm sorry Zuko. I believe this is the end." IThe baby started to cry more, sensing the mother fear and despair. "i wanted to see grow up, find friends and hopefully find someone who isn't a complete monster." The last part she said with a little bitterness

"what that noise." one said

"I think it a baby." second one said

the door open up. A man in blue clothes armed with a club.

**Please review**


End file.
